


A Wee Picnic On A Quilt

by arawen898



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arawen898/pseuds/arawen898
Summary: On a sunny day off, Sam and Cait go out on a picnic and enjoy both good food and each other.





	A Wee Picnic On A Quilt

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after Cait uploaded her picture of her sunbathing on a quilt from June this year. That is the quilt used in this story. NSFW!

“Are we there soon?” Cait asked impatiently. She really wanted to stretch her legs right now after sitting in a car for almost one hour and a half. 

“We should be there in about ten minutes, I am going to take the next exit. Don’t you remember when we were there last time?” 

“I was asleep for half of that trip, remember? I missed the exit then.” 

“Ah, yes. Sorry.” Sam felt almost embarrassed for not remembering and focused on the road. 

“It’s alright.” Cait put her hand above his on the steering wheel and squeezed it. “Here comes the exit.” 

Sam pulled off the road and continued on the smaller road that would lead them to their destination. It was in the middle of the week and they had the day off from filming so since a few days they had planned to spend this afternoon on a secluded spot near Loch Katrine. They had been visiting this place last year too but then they couldn’t have their picnic as planned because of heavy showers, forcing them to have their picnic in the car instead. Today though the sun was shining, not a single cloud in sight so far and there was a slight breeze. As a precaution they had both applied sunscreen before driving off and they had also brought it with them. They had also brought two big bottles, disposable of course, filled with water. After a few weeks of very hard work they looked forward to finally have some time on their own and they both had a feeling this day would be enjoyable, in more ways than one. 

Around ten minutes after they had pulled off, they arrived at the place where they would park their Audi. Sam parked it on a small road but where other cars could easily drive past it if they wanted to. That probably wasn’t very likely though because when they had been there the last time for almost three hours, not a single person had crossed their path and for the past twenty minutes no cars or people had been seen close to them. They had, of course, checked that it was still allowed to drive and hike in the area which it was. After walking for about ten minutes they finally arrived at their goal. The spot they had chosen was beautiful, it was like a glade with both rocks and trees surrounding them and an opening where they entered and which gave them a tiny, but beautiful view over the now glimmering Loch Katrine. 

“Well, here we are.” Sam said when they were standing in the middle of the glade and he put down the picnic basket on the grass. 

“Yes, finally. It is even more beautiful than the last time we were here.” Cait mused, looking around as if to make sure this place was even real. It was almost too perfect. 

“No wonder.” Sam slid his arm around Cait’s waist and pulled her closer to him, rubbing up and down her side as they leaned into each other. “The sun is shining today, it’s hot, and so are you love.” 

“Oh you,” Cait playfully patted him on his stomach and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Always such a cheesy romantic aren’t you?” 

Sam turned his face towards her, his eyes glimmering and his other arm embraced her too. “I might be, but I know ye like it and especially when I find places like these.” 

“Hey, I was with you then so I think we both found it.” 

“Oh I know, but it was I who suggested that this might be a good place for a picnic. So I win.” 

“Fine, I'll let you win this time then.” She pecked him and her hand went under his t-shirt, pinching the skin on his right hip. “Can we eat soon? The whole point of a picnic is to eat and relax right?” 

“I can think of a few things we can do on that quilt aside from eating.” He said in a low voice, wiggled his eyebrows and his hands wandered further down to the small of Cait’s back, his fingertips moving inside her shorts. 

Cait’s heart skipped a beat but she composed herself. No matter where or when, he always managed to provoke a reaction within her. “Maybe later.” She smiled, gave him another peck and moved out of his grasp to put the quilt on the ground. “I’m starving, aren’t you?” 

“Now that you say it, I am.” He said as he went to unpack the basket while Cait fixed the quilt, his mind still focused on all the dirty things he wanted to do with her. 

The quilt they used was the one Cait had received as a gift from an Outlander fan group. Sam had also received one from the same group and they loved them both. 

“Is this the new fooled pork you have been talking so much about?” Cait asked as Sam handled her a plate with their lunch, them both now seated on the quilt opposite each other, shoes and socks off, and only room for their plates between them.   


  
“Aye it is. I really hope it tastes good. I also brought bread, potato salad, vegetables and some sweet berries. I know the fooled pork is a bit cold now but since I was unsure about grills I thought it best to prepare food at home first.” 

“That’s fine, I am sure it will be good. You brought ketchup too I hope?” 

“Of course, how could I forget?” 

  
  
Sam knew how much Cait loved ketchup so he had made sure to bring a small bottle. 

“Well then,” Sam said as they had helped each other with packing up the rest of the supplies. “Serve yerself.” 

“Thank you darling.” Cait smiled in appreciation and caressed his upper arm, spending extra time on his triceps and she had to bite her tongue to stop herself from thinking about more amorous activities for now. 

“Thank you so much Sam, that was delicious.” Cait was almost delirious while she finished her food, it had been so good and once again Sam had proved what a good cook he was. 

“Thank ye Cait, I am glad ye liked it.” 

The smile on his face was one of pride but also one of relief, he almost looked ashamed as if he had been expecting her to mock his food, jokingly of course because that’s how her humor was. He had already finished his plate long before she finished hers but he didn’t want more because he was full. After Cait had swallowed down the last of her food with water, her eyes focused on that beautiful body of his. He was sitting on his knees and had taken off his shirt now. All she could think about now was what he had told her earlier about the other things they could do aside from eating. 

“Now, I am ready for dessert.” She moved even closer to him so that their knees were touching. 

“But, I haven’t brought any dessert?” 

  
  
“I am not talking about that kind of dessert.” Cait’s heart was now hammering in her chest as she brought her hands up his stomach and chest to his neck while she stood up on her knees. “I am talking about _this_ kind of dessert.” She took his upper lip between her teeth and Sam croaked. 

“Oh yeah?” He nodded once, both in understanding and in agreement and licked his lips. “Do ye mind sharing that dessert with me love?” 

“Not at all.” 

She barely managed to get those three last words out before Sam attacked her mouth with his, pressing his lips hard to hers and tangled his left hand in her hair. Without breaking off, Cait moved to straddle him and she made a sound deep in her throat when she felt his bulge against her too clothed crotch. Their kisses turned hotter and increased in intensity, their mouths now fully open and tongues tangling. Moaning, they both lost control over their hands, running them all over each other and when Sam gripped Cait’s arse she broke the kiss. 

“Is it really safe here? No one is going to see us?” She asked through heaved breaths, her hands grasping the hairs on the back of his head. 

“Aye, dinna’ worry. Although, considering how loud ye can be, I better ask ye to try to keep quiet.” 

He winked at her and she made a funny face and stuck out her tongue at him. “You say I am loud, I suppose you’ve never listened to yourself then.” She rubbed her nose against his. “Still, even if we are in a glade we’re practically in the open. Anyone can catch us.” 

“They won’t. No one has come here so far. Let’s try to keep an extra eye open shall we?” 

“Yes, we should.” 

They resumed their kissing, slower now, and Sam’s hands wandered underneath Cait’s black, sleeveless top. Moving his hands to the front, he cupped her breasts and loved the way they felt in his hands; soft, round and fitting his grip perfectly. 

“Mmmh ye feel so perfect love. To feel yer skin against my hands, to feel yer body against mine, to have ye in my arms. I couldn’t ask for more.” He mumbled between kisses. 

His voice was dark but tender. Cait felt a tingle in her pussy when she thought about what was to come. Only one man could make her feel like this and that man was right now under her telling her things with an accent that would melt her into a puddle if she could. Right now it didn’t seem like an impossibility considering the heat from the sun and the heat caused by the effect Sam had on her. 

“Don’t stop, Sam!” 

In response, Sam squeezed her breasts and he felt her nipples harden under his touch. He pinched them slightly through the lacy fabric of her bra and Cait gasped against his mouth. Soon his fingers ghosted over the bare swells of her breasts, teasing her before moving his hands down her stomach. When he reached the hem of Cait’s denim shorts, she released him to help him unbutton them. Reaching lower, he caressed her sex over her panties and moaned into her mouth when he felt them already damp with arousal. He knew fully well what she was wearing since he had seen her putting them on this morning; a red Agent Provocateur thong which she wore with a matching bra. He had bought the set himself for her earlier this year and just looking at her in it made him hot and bothered. 

Cait sighed as Sam continued his ministrations on her. Moving her thong to the side, he gently touched her wet folds. She brought her hips forward and gasped when he moved his fingers back and forth, touching her clit with the pad of his middle finger. 

“My my, ye’re wet.” He mumbled before his mouth left hers and continued down her throat, leaving a wet trail on her soft skin. 

“How could I not?” She tilted her head to the side to give him better access. “I always am when you talk to me and touch me like this. It feels like you are quite enjoying yourself too.” She reached down between them, grabbed him through his shorts and stroke him, causing Sam to close his eyes and sigh when he felt her hand over his now very hard cock. 

“Well, how could _I_ not?” He asked, not actually knowing whether it was directed towards Cait or himself. 

Suddenly, Cait stopped what she was doing and stood up. She took a few steps back and began to undress, beginning with her top, then her bra, her shorts and last but not least her panties. Slowly, she pulled them down her legs and swayed her hips a little while doing so, revealing her naked body to Sam’s staring eyes and gaping mouth. He nodded in appreciation, a small smirk formed on his lips and he began stroking himself outside his black gym shorts. Cait eyed his erection which had now created a tent of his garments and she licked her lips as she watched him intently. 

“You’re quite hot when you touch yourself, do you know that?” 

“Not as hot as you are when you touch me, or yourself.” 

“Do you want me to touch you, dear?” Cait sat down on her knees with his legs between hers, her fingers moving down her stomach before settling on her sex. 

“Yes.” Sam swallowed, his grip on his cock tightening at the sight of Cait caressing her lower lips. 

“Lie down.” Leaning forward, she smirked as she gently pushed him down on his back and moved up his body. 

She pressed her lips to the rough skin of his chest and peppered it with kisses, sometimes casting a glance upwards to see Sam’s reaction and she also glanced to the sides to see that there was no one else nearby. When she bit down on one hardened nipple, he jerked and groaned. 

“Ugh...Cait...” 

“Not finished yet, my dear.” She mumbled as she licked and sucked on his nipple before she changed side. Her hands, which had been busy caressing Sam’s very prominent abdominals, found their way down to the hem of his shorts. Sneaking one hand inside them and his boxers she stroke his length and ran her thumb over the head, the precum already leaking from him. She moved her head up so that she was facing him. 

“You like this?” Nibbling his upper lip she knew very well what the answer would be but she loved to hear it. 

“Aye.” He reached up to kiss her and put his hand on her upper back, trying not to focus too much on her hand on him because otherwise he would come. 

“You want more?” 

“AYE!” 

“Then I’ll give you more.” 

Cait gave him a finishing kiss before settling on a path down his neck, chest and stomach and finally arriving at his shorts. His hand that had been settled between her shoulder blades slid down her right arm, his touch giving her goose bumps despite the heat. She untied the laces and hooked her fingers under both the shorts and the boxers. Right when she had pulled his shorts down his sex jutted out; long, hard and thick in all its glory. She pulled them down all the way and Sam kicked them off. Cait’s eyes wandered up his body, from his feet up his legs, past his erection, up his torso to his face and then back down again. He was already glistening with sweat and that combined with his muscular body and heavy arousal made Cait almost come right there and then. He was so beautiful! Grabbing hold of him she slowly crawled a few steps backwards, like a wildcat preparing to jump and attack its prey. She stroke him up and down in a twisting motion, taking in the feeling of him and giving him a last look to search for his approval, before she lowered herself and without hesitation took him in. 

“Ughhh fuck!” Sam groaned and bucked his hips when he felt Cait’s teeth scrape his shaft. 

Cait didn’t reply but only stifled a laugh when he hit the back of her throat. Holding him in a firm grip with one hand the other caressed his abs and went down through his soft curls at the base to his sack. She cupped his balls and rolled them between her fingers. 

“Enjoying yourself babe?” She murmured as she momentarily released him before just as quickly taking him into her mouth again. 

“God yes love, ye feel so good!” 

Slowly, she released him from her lips again and instead she licked him. She swiped her tongue from the base and upwards, dipping it into the slit, tasting a mixture of his salty essence and perspiration, and then down again. She repeated this a couple of times and every time she touched the head Sam let out a forced breath. Eventually, she only used her mouth on him and her hands went to massage his thighs. The feeling of his hard, well trained thighs under her palms and his girth filling her mouth almost felt like it was Sam pleasuring her and not the opposite. Even this made her body and mind oversensitive and when she every now and then glanced up at Sam seeing his face contorted in pleasure, her pussy clenched and a new wave of wetness pooled between her legs. 

Sam desperately wanted to keep his eyes open so he could watch Cait but now it was no use any longer. Every time on Cait's way down his cock, her hair tickled him and that along with the sensation of her hot mouth and tongue on him created a tingle throughout his body that made him sure he would come sooner than he wanted if she didn’t stop. It was always like this, there was nothing this woman couldn’t do to make him happy and to see her enjoying herself was the best of it all. 

The intense pleasure became too much and Sam squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the familiar tight feeling in his balls. He put his hand in her hair and ran his fingers through the soft tresses before collecting it in his fist. 

“Cait!” 

Hearing him call her name she looked up at him and released him. “What is it?” 

“I don’t want to come just yet. Come up here.” 

Cait moved up his body and while she did so, Sam’s eyes were transfixed on her breasts and the corner of his mouth quirked upwards. When she was level with him again, he embraced her and kissed her passionately. He wasn’t done with her, he was going to make sure he got to use his mouth on her as well. 

Before Cait could react, Sam turned them over and she squeaked in surprise. Now on top but his lips still connected to hers, Sam parted her legs with his own before he moved to settle between them, his eyes looking into hers with the familiar fire that she loved so much. 

“Ye’ve had yer fair share of dessert love, now it’s my turn.” 

Cait took a few shaky breaths of excitement and let her head fall back on the quilt and her arms to her sides, surrendering her body to Sam as he kissed down her nape. When he suddenly broke contact Cait looked at him questioningly but he just put his fingertips to her lips. He picked up the water bottle next to him and poured water onto Cait’s chest, down her stomach and between her legs, causing a thrilling sensation to go through her now highly sensitive body. She let out a sigh of relief as the cool liquid made contact with her skin and she fluttered her eyes in pleasure. The sensation was soon added with Sam’s mouth and tongue, he licked and slurped the water off her and Cait bit her lower lip hard at the sight. Licking his way up her breastbone he continued his way up her left breast before closing his mouth around her nipple. He gently sucked and nibbled on the hard bud before moving to the other. Cait arched her back and gripped his hair and tugged, gasping every time he bit down on her nipples. 

Eventually, Sam continued on his mission down her stomach, his hands still massaging her breasts. Cait couldn’t keep her head on the ground for longer, she had to watch him. He stopped then and rested his cheek against her navel, looking up at her and giving her a sweet smile. 

“What?” Cait asked. 

“Nothin’. Ye’re just so beautiful.” 

This made Cait giggle and blush. It wasn’t anything grand, yet he never failed to make her feel like a giddy love-struck teenager when he said things like that. “Thank you.” She removed some curls from his forehead. “You’re beautiful too.” 

Sam then moved his head back and forth, his hair tickling her stomach and her giggle developed into a full-blown laugh. The laugh was soon interrupted though when he grabbed her thighs and spread them even wider apart. Judging by the look on his face, he was pleased with what he saw. 

“Mmm.” She was bare, with a small and well-trimmed thatch of dark hair at the top. Not that it mattered to Sam what she looked like, he would love her anyway and she would always be beautiful to him. He palmed her sex and his cock twitched at the feeling of her slick wetness. “Mine.” 

Removing his hand, he replaced it with his mouth and groaned when he felt the taste of her on his tongue. He parted her folds and licked her hard before engulfing her pussy with his mouth, making Cait buck her hips almost violently and her breath got caught in her throat. 

“Oooooh Sam...” She cooed. 

“Fuck Cait.” He sucked on her flesh and flicked his tongue along her opening before releasing her with a loud smack and looking up at her with hooded eyes. “The taste and soft skin of yers, 'tis enough to drive me crazy.” 

Cait could only watch as he once again delved into her and she moved her left leg to rest on his back. She felt like she was surrounded by a big cloud of pleasure; the soft quilt under her, Sam’s mouth on her, his hair tickling the inside of her thighs. There was no place she would rather be right now. Cait had always thought that there was something really intimate with a man worshipping a woman’s sex and taking his time with it. For Cait it meant that the man never only cared about what he wanted but also deeply about what the woman wanted. For Cait, Sam certainly was that man. 

Sam couldn’t get enough of her, she was exquisite and the way she blossomed and reddened with arousal made him never want to stop. After lapping up as much as he could of her juices one last, but not final, time his mouth latched on to her now engorged clit and he teased her opening with his fingers. When he heard her pants and moans become more frequent, he tested her with two fingers and a rumble formed deep in his chest when he easily entered her soft warmth. He began moving them in and out, listening to her moans that now had turned into whimpers and it didn’t take long until she thrust her hips in tune with his fingers. 

“Ohhh...ohhh!” Cait was tightening around him now and one hand that had been gripping the quilt now instead gripped the hair on his scalp. 

Sam didn’t say anything but only flicked his tongue harder and faster over her clit, sensing that her climax was near. Suddenly her body tensed up, she let out a muffled cry and her hips rose from the quilt almost knocking him over. Her pussy pulsated around his digits and his free hand reached up to fondle her breast. With one last tremble, Cait fell back on the quilt again. She was panting and when Sam released her and looked up; she was lying limp, her head tilted to the side, water droplets flowed down her stomach leaving trails after them and she still ran her hand through his hair. It felt like his heart constricted at the sight, he loved her so much. 

“Cait?” 

Finally, she opened her eyes and looked down at him. “Yes?” 

“Ye good?” 

“My body feels like molten lava, but otherwise I feel great.” 

She rose to a sitting position, moaning when the change made his finger pads graze her clit again. Sam did the same and they smiled and embraced before their lips met in several, sloppy kisses. It didn’t take long until Cait felt the energy return to her limbs and then she couldn’t wait any longer, she needed him. Never breaking eye contact, she climbed onto his lap and positioned herself just above his erection, her forearms on his shoulders. 

“Ready?” She whispered, feeling like she would implode soon. 

“Yeah.” 

Sam gripped his cock at the base and Cait sank down on it, carefully, and neither could keep their eyes open or their mouths shut as they felt her enclose him. When he was inside as far as he could, Cait felt herself flutter around him and her muscles relaxing. Pressing her forehead to his, the fingers of her right hand now caressing his cheek, she started moving up and down slowly. Being able to take Sam’s big girth into her so easily made her feel powerful. She still remembered the first time they were going to have sex, they hadn’t even been a couple then, and she got scared when she saw him. But thanks to communication, trust and a long foreplay they had made it a very pleasurable, although too short, experience and it was something neither of them would ever forget. 

Sam sat still, or at least tried to, letting Cait set the pace and take the lead before he too began rocking. His hands now gripped her incredibly soft and plump buttocks, he never made any secret of that it was his favorite body part of hers. No words came from the two lovers, only sighs and grunts every time his cock slid inside her wet heat filling her to the hilt. It was Cait who after some time broke the silence. 

“Do you know how much I love to feel your big cock inside me.” She whispered in a sultry voice into his ear and pulled his earlobe between her teeth. “I love the way you fill me up; the way you stretch me; the way you make me open up for you; the way you make me feel whole; the way you make me feel like a strong woman; the way we are united in mind and body when we are together like this.” 

If it was possible, hearing her say all these things made Sam even more turned on than he already was. He settled one hand behind him on the quilt and one behind her back, bracing himself, and started thrusting upwards trying to match Cait’s movements. 

“And you...” He struggled to get the words out. “...make me the luckiest man on the planet.” 

He held her tight, making them both fall into a rhythm and their mouths clashed in a frenetic but passionate duel, only breaking away in between to check that they were still alone. 

Cait’s moans became louder and she clung to Sam both with her arms and her legs and he took the opportunity to lay her down as gently as he could, in the meantime prolonging the moment, while trying not to break away from her. When she was fully on her back he grabbed her hips and stood on his knees. 

“Leg...up!” 

Cait raised her right leg, biting her lip and smiling guessing what position Sam had in mind. In his haze, Sam cast a quick look around and tried to focus on their surroundings to see that there still was no person in sight. When the coast was clear, he hitched her right leg up so that Cait’s calf rested on his left shoulder, making her gasp. This allowed him to go deeper and for every thrust he grunted as he felt her tight, hot walls hug his cock. Trying to keep his balance he took hold of her leg and ran his tongue along her wrist. The feeling of his tongue on her thin skin there combined with him repeatedly plunging deep inside her caused her to scream and try to meet his thrusts the best she could. 

He leaned forward a bit and pressed the pad of his thumb to her lower lip. “Ssshh. Remember what I said.” 

“You honestly expect me to try to keep quiet?” She panted, the new angle opening her up even more and now it felt like he was hitting her very core with his thrusts. 

“Not really, but if anyone discovers us then we might go to jail.” 

“I am pretty sure someone would’ve done so by now.” 

Sam slowed down and rolled his hips then, hitting the famous spot and Cait’s eyes widened before she pressed the back of her head to the ground. 

“Fuck Sam, fuck...harder...don’t stop...” 

And harder he did, so hard the quilt moved with them. With every thrust Cait felt her climax build and when she saw Sam above her with a look of complete ecstasy on his face and his skin developing a deep shade of red she wanted him closer to her. 

“Sam, come down here.” 

Removing her leg from his shoulder he bent down, put his hands on each side of her shoulders and kissed her, still keeping up his pace and her legs wrapped around his buttocks. Sweat dripped down from his temples onto Cait’s chest and mixed with her own. 

“I’m coming, I’m com...” 

“Me too, Cait. Guh...so...close!” 

She gripped him so tightly now and her breasts bounced back and forth, almost putting Sam in a trance because the sight was so hypnotizing. He increased his speed and soon lost control over his thrusts, only barely managing to press his thumb to her clit and circle it to help her reach completion. The only sounds audible now were their sounds of pleasure and skin slapping against skin. A fire spread throughout their bodies and then, when the pleasure became overwhelming, they went rigid and cried out each other’s names. Cait kept him in a firm hold against her pelvis with her legs as she arched her back and bit down on his forearm to stop herself from crying out too loud. Her pussy milked him of his seed, it’s movements matching his equally throbbing cock and he gritted his teeth feeling like he would combust. Their orgasms were so strong that both felt like they drifted away for a while only to come back just as quickly to the present before the rigidity left them and they felt exhaustion and heaviness take over. 

After the very last drop had left him, Sam had to prevent himself from collapsing on Cait. His face nestled against her shoulder and his hot breaths on her added to the heat of the gazing sun. Eventually, he lifted himself up and kissed her before pulling out and moved to lie on his back. “Pass me the water, please.” He panted, his chest still moving up and down from exertion. Cait sat up carefully and took out the other water bottle from the cooling bag, opened it and handled to him. After taking a few big gulps he poured water all over his face and chest, sighing at its cooling effect before placing the bottle next to him on the quilt and carefully lying down again. 

“Sam, darling, are you alright?” Cait asked, worried that he was going to faint due to the heat and leaned over him to cup his damp cheek and her other hand rested on his shoulder. 

He tried to give her a reassuring smile. “I’m fine, just need a bit of rest.” 

“If you move just a little more to the right, then at least your upper body will be in the shade. Can you do that?” 

Sam did as he was told and he did it with ease which calmed Cait down a bit. As he moved she moved after him, grabbed the water bottle, drank some water too and rested her cheek against the area between his chest and his shoulder when they both finally were in the shade. She draped her leg over his, every part of her body still connected to him. His heart was still beating fast and hard but after a while it slowed down and so did his breathing. 

“Now my back and arse are going to be covered in grass.” He snorted while running his fingers across Cait’s shoulders. 

Cait looked up at him through her lashes. “Hmm, I think your wellbeing is slightly more important than a little grass that gets stuck on your skin. Don’t you think so?” 

Sam shrugged “I guess ye’re right.” He scrunched his nose, they both giggled and their lips met in another kiss. He then embraced her with both arms, making her feel safe and protected although there probably was no danger nearby. 

“What a sight we must look like now; buck naked and basically covered in sex.” Cait muffled into Sam’s chest, her eyes closed. 

“Then imagine what we must’ve looked like before. I think we’re quite damn lucky no one saw or heard us.” 

“But I wasn’t _that_ loud this time was I? I also think you managed pretty good.” She ran her fingertips in patterns through the small hairs on his chest. 

“I actually agree wi’ ye. I agree wi’ ye so much that I would love to do this again any time soon. How would ye feel about that?” 

“I would love to.” She smiled mischievously. “Not today though, I think we both have had enough for today.” 

“Yeah, I feel smashed, but in a good way. Right now I feel like I could lie here forever.” 

“Me too darling. Let’s rest for a while and then refuel so we have the energy to drive home later.” 

“Seems like a good plan to me.” 

They kissed again and continued to lie in their embrace and post coital bliss for a little longer, inhaling each other’s scent and simply enjoyed being them while the breeze cooled down their still heated bodies. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested, the underwear set Cait is wearing in the fic:
> 
> https://www.agentprovocateur.com/gb_en/rosele-thong-red
> 
> https://www.agentprovocateur.com/gb_en/rosele-padded-underwired-bra


End file.
